1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to equipment used in the game of golf. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for custom fitting a golf club in accordance with a golfer's individual swing characteristics.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In recent years, technology relating to the game of golf has evolved rapidly, with many different systems having been implemented for improving the quality of play and the quality of the equipment utilized. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,375,887 and 4,063,259 disclose methods of analyzing golf ball flight characteristics upon impact with a golf club. Likewise, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,342,054; 5,697,791; 5,486,001; 5,472,205; 5,249,967; 5,154,427; 5,111,410; and 4,713,686 disclose systems and methods for analyzing a golfer's swing, and providing feedback to the golfer based thereon. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,063,259 and 4,375,887 disclose techniques for detecting golf club head position, and golf ball position, shortly after impact using photoelectric means to trigger a flash so as to permit a photograph to be taken of the club head. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,463 and 5,575,719 disclose techniques for detecting club head position shortly after impact using cameras capable of receiving light from multiple reflectors placed on the club head prior to the swing.
However, while numerous golf swing analysis, ball trajectory analysis, and club head detection systems have been implemented, there exists a need in the art for a fully satisfactory apparatus and method to review and analyze a golfer's individual swing characteristics, and then configure a golf club in accordance with those characteristics.